


sex having athlete

by summerdayghost



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Weren’t football players like Flash supposed to get laid more than any person should be able to handle? Wasn’t that one of the golden cliche rules of high school?Or Flash is a virgin and Peter is taken off guard.





	sex having athlete

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of unexpectedly a virgin. This is more than 100 words.

Peter should have known than better to assume stuff based on what things appeared to be on a surface level. Especially considering who he was and what he did with his free time.

But that joke Flash made about Peter being the first person to get this far made every muscle in his body seize up. He was in the middle of taking off his shirt, and it felt as if he were lost in it. It had all been so simple a second ago. Flash was laughing lightly, but it didn’t take a spider sense to know he was dead serious.

He glanced down at Flash beneath him. His hair was already a mess even though they had hardly done anything yet. Well, had hardly done anything yet by Peter’s standards. From Flash’s perspective they’d probably done a whole lot.

No matter how hard he tried Peter just couldn’t get over it. Weren’t football players like Flash supposed to get laid more than any person should be able to handle? Wasn’t that one of the golden cliche rules of high school? Flash should have encountered debauchery beyond Peter’s wildest dreams by now. Although if he situation he was currently in should have taught him anything it was that there was a lot about Flash Thompson Peter didn’t know.

The back of his mind started formulating sayings like “Are you sure?”, “I’ll be gentle, don’t worry,”, and “Let’s go slow,” even though Peter really couldn’t imagine holding back. Not with Flash. It just seemed like the right thing to do.

Before Peter could say anything of the sort Flash looked him dead in the eye, “Wreck me.”

Peter didn’t need to be told twice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
